Sk8r Boi
by MariaBernal
Summary: He was a boy, She was a girl. He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? When Mitchie Torres moves to a new town, she meets an intresting boy.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry. You'll love it here," My father, Steve Torres said.

"I wish mom was still here," I blurt out loud.

My father's face dropped, placing the last box on the floor of my new room. I had hit a nerve, he didn't like to talk about my mom.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll leave you to get settled in, I'm going to go help the movers unload,"

I gave him a small, guilty smile as he left. I'm just smart. Why don't we all make my dad feel more like a lonely widower, shall we?

I walked across to the window seat and sat down, resting my head against the pane. I'm slumming, thank you very much. I just sat their thinking of my mom. About how dad said we had to start over new.

It had been about 10 minutes, before I decided to continuing unpacking. Starting on a box labeled 'Dance Stuff'. I felt a smile appear on my face. I had found my box of mental get-aways.

I opened it up and found my first pair of ballet shoes. I recalled the first lesson I went to, when I was just 6 years old. Eleven years ago.

I finished unloading the box, and putting them so they adorned my vanity. I'm a priss that way. If you couldn't tell my all the white furniture and the baby pink walls. I heard the door shut, which caused me to turn around.

As I did so, I saw my ballet bar. The ballet bar my mom and dad had saved up for, just to get me for my 13th birthday.

I walked over to it, and stroked my hand across the pole.

I placed to hands onto it, and put my feet in a 'V-shape', and began doing stretches. Three words: Out. Of. Shape.

I think I'll go for a run, leave all this stuff for later. Not like I have anything better to do. It's a new town, I have no social life yet. Who am I kidding? I will have no life. I, Mitchie Torres, am a boring individual. No joke. I intern at my father's firm for fun. Oh look, an alliteration.

I looked through the piles of boxes that held my clothes. Finding a dark red tank, black shorts and my running shoes from my cross country running days. I think it was like...three months ago, I'm just over dramatic.

I grabbed my iPod and arm band, slipping it on as I came down the stairs. My dad was assisting with bringing in the kitchen table chairs. Mental thought, what happened to the myth that all movers were hot and rugged. Our are middle aged and scrawny, total let down.

"Going for a run," I announced, putting in my headphones.

I began to jog as soon as my feet left the driveway, heading to a park down the street I had seen while we drove by earlier.

As far as I can tell you, I really need to get back into shape. I haven't even made it a block yet and I already want to die, but with Video Girl by the Jonas Brothers blaring in my ears, I don't really mind. Better than sticking around a house that smells like cardboard and 'brand new house'.

I couldn't hear my music over the roar of the big machine that were working on constructing the new houses in the budding community. Did I forget to tell you, I've got a dirt plot as a neighbor...they're lovely.

I carried on jogging, occasionally having to stop to gain air. The music continued to blast into my ears, my 'excercising' playlist played through for the first time in...oh I don't know. But I at least had made it to the park already. I watched all the little kids and they're parents as I went past the playground. Then past the gated pool, where whorey girls lay beside. Let's let them think they're in the O.C. instead of Pennsylvania.

I continued to run straight. Two guys on skateboards, one with straight hair and the other with curly passed me. The one with curly hair almost knocking into me. How incredibly rude. Suddenly, a strong breeze blew, and I got something in my eye then...BAM! I collided with something, or someone and ended up on the ground, hitting my head on the hard floor.

I sat up, rubbing my arm, "Wow, asshole! Watch where your going!"

"Me? You're the one who ran into me," the boy said, holding his hand out for me to take.

I slapped it away faster than you could say, arabesque.

"I don't nee your help," I spat, picking myself up off the ground and brushing myself off, inspecting to make sure I didn't have any cuts or scrapes.

"Well, sorry," he mumbled.

"You should be," I said, beginning to jog away.

I heard the sound of a skateboard hit the ground and the sound of rolling wheels behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called.

I continued to run, ignoring him.

"I can catch up to you, ya know,"

"Leave...me...alone," I huffed out.

"Just slow down," he told me.

I stopped and turned to him.

"Punk, can I help you with something?" I demanded.

"Geez, cool it princess,"

I rolled my eyes and got back on my pace.

The sound of the skateboard beginning behind me again. Eventually the guy was skating right next to me.

"I'm Shane," he said, pushing off the ground to keep up with me.

I didn't acknowledge him, my eyes dead set on the path in front if me.

"Okay then...what's your name?" Shane asked.

"Mitchie," I breathed, giving him a quick glance.

"Mitchie, that's a cool name Mitch-ayy,"

"Don't do that," I told him.

"Sorry,"

"Hey Shane!" Someone called form behind me.

I glanced back and saw it was the two skateboarders from earlier, the ones that has passed me before this Shane guy started following me.

Shane turned around and went to them, I was relieve that finally wasn't being stalked by him.

I made it past the welcoming arch of the park, when the unholy sound of a skateboard appeared again.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said.

I just looked at him as I continued running. This guy was already on my last nerve and I had known him for a little more than five minutes.

"Are you just not going to talk to me?" Shane asked, kicking the skateboard with his heel, making the board flip.

I'm not the least bit impressed.

All of the sudden he started circling me, keeping his distance. We both know I would have tripped that boy.

We entered the zone where all the houses looked the same, my new neighborhood.

"Are you bent on following me home or something?" I asked.

Shane held up his arms, "She speaks!" he cried.

"Well?"

"Nah, I live here,"

"Oh great,"

"I know right,"

"I was kidding,"

"I know that too,"

I finally got to my driveway, at least I hope its my driveway. Every house looks the same. I walked to my door, the creeper still following me.

Shane kicked up his skateboard and walked next to me.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around," he said.

I gosh I hope not.

"Not likely," I told him, walking into my house and slamming the door in his face.

Idiotic punk.

* * *

**Hallo my readers! I know I've got a million and one stories. But this is beging co-writen with TurnUpTheMusic-x. This was supposed to be a one-shot to Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavinge but we kinda used to concept and twisted it a bit. So I hope you liked it! Bye till later!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning sweetie," my dad greeted as I bounded into the kitchen, still in my pajamas. A habit I had picked up from my father.

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he prepared breakfast.

"Morning dad," I said, walking to the counter and taking a seat at one of the bar stools

"So how was your run yesterday?" he asked.

"It was okay...trying to get back into shape, ya know," I answered as he placed a plate in front of me,

Well this isn't going to help. Eggs and bacon? I'll start...tomorrow, I promise.

"Where were you yesterday? I came home and you weren't here,"

He smiled, snapping his briefcase that was on the counter.

"I went to do this," he said, handing my a folded paper.

I took the pamphlet and glanced over it.

_Madame Leigh's Dance Studio._

"There's a studio?!"

"Yeah, I got you in, I had to pull a few string to get you in late. But you're in baby girl,"

I hopped off the rised chaiir and scurried to hug him.

"You're the best, you know that?" I said.

"I am, aren't I? You can go check out the studio today or whenever. Just make sure your grades stay reminds me," he began, his hands dipping back into his case,

"You start, first thing Monday,"

I took the small packet of papers he held out to me. The top paper reading: Gregory Public High School. I scanned the paper again.

Public. High. School.

The words echoed in my head. Almost as if they we're taunting me. Yeah, that's it. Those words were mocking me.

"Dad, wh-what is this?" I questioned holding the papers out to him.

"Uh, the school's handbook," He said more as a question than a statement.

"I think you gave me the wrong ones. Dad, these are for a public school. I can't go to a public school, they'll eat me alive," I raced through words faster than jackrabbits breed

"Mitch, you're overreacting. It'll be fine. I went to public school and I turned out fine,"

My eye twitched. Refrain from saying anything. Twitch. Twitch.

"But Dad, I don't go to public school. I just don't. Answer me this, what was my last school?"

"Hephener Dance Academy,"

"Yes, dance academy. Not public school!"

"Sweetie, there isn''t much difference between you're old school and this one,"

"The studio was a set up for the school, wasn't it,"

"I'm going to be honest and say yes,"

I pursed my lips, "I guess it won't be that bad," Lie.

"That's my girl," Dad ruffled my hair.

"Well I'm gonna go up to my room. I have a few more things to finish unpacking," I said, pushing the plate of untouched food

forward, and heading towards the stairs.

"Oh Mitchie, the neighbors from across the street invited us for dinner, I didn't want to be rude so I accepted. She seems nice, even got a kid your age," he informed.

"Dad, I can make my own friends. I don't need my parent getting me friends," I said curtly before making my way up the stairs.

I froze and ran back down the stairs, "I love you...and thanks,"

He means well. Sort of.

I raced down the hallway, still filled with empty cardboard boxes. Executing a grand jete for added affect. Let's just say I should have stretched before attempting that jump.

Sadly to say, I landed and fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" my dad called.

"I'm good!"

"You're supposed to stretch before sweetheart," he said form the foot of the stairs.

Ballet dad's pretty much rock the world.

I collect myself and made my way to my bedroom. Opening my closet and looking for the light blue ballet bag with my name sewn on it. Tossing in my things.

I leaped downstairs, careful mind you, i didn't want an injury before I had even began

"So, dad, I'm going to go check out the studio, that's okay isn't it?" I shouted to my dad.

"Sure thing babe, but don't forget, we have dinner plans with the neighbours for 6"

"Okay, I will be back about five...ish. See you later, love you"

"Love you too"

And out the door I went.

The studio ain't that far away, so I was able to walk there and make it in under fifteen minutes...woo! A record...for a first time going there. I looked at my phone, 1:36. Must have token my longer to shower and get all my things ready that I thought

I walked into the studio and saw...myself. I realised I was looking directly into a mirror filled wall. Wow! Now that is one wall to becareful round. Not needing years of bad luck.

In the reflection I saw a petit, brunette, practicing her petit jetes. Perfecto! Okay, so that was Spanish and ballet is French, my bad.

"Oh, your the new chick aren't you? Mitchie, right?" I heard the small girl ask quite sure of herself.

"Yes, and you are?" I reached out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Ella, Ella Pador," She smiled sweetly, shaking my hand. "So, how long you been dancing for?"

"Since I was about six. But I stopped about two years ago. I moved here and my dad got me a place here," I told.

"Oh that's cool. So you have actually been at it longer then myself. I only started when I was eleven. How come you stopped?"

"Just needed a break. I had something wrong with my knees from all of the stress on my knees."

"That's not good. So it's sorted now? Is that why you decided to start again,"

I nodded. I pray to God she don't ask why we moved here.

"So, how come you moved here?"

I love you too God....

"Umm," my voice choked on my words. "The last place we live contained too many memories..."

Trailing off hey, not suspicious at all Mitchie.

"Okay. I'm not going to ask, you seem a little...yeah. Anyway, so did you move here with your parents or on your own?"

The question of hell.

"Just me and my dad" I said quietly.

"Oh, where's your mom. Divorce? My parent's are, it kinda sucks!"

"Not exactly. My mom died about eight months ago. Car accident"

I heard her gasp. Not what she was expecting I guess.

"I'm really sorry," she apoligized.

"Don't be. It's okay," I said, attempting to steady my leg in a ballet bar, "That's why we moved, start over new, I guess,"

Ella nodded curtly, joining me in stretching, "Madame Leigh isn't here today, the studio is always oen on Sundays for practice,"

"Is she nice?" I asked.

"If you don't mess up. If you don't point your toes, jump high enough or something like that, well you know who instructors get sometimes,"

I smiled, glad that I was making a friend that enjoyed something as much as I do.

"So do you go to school around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, Gregory. Go Eagles, I guess,"

"That's cool. I'm starting tommorow,"

"We'll maybe I could show you around. It being your first day and all,"

"I'd like that,"

We continued stretching for several minutes, then Ella went over to the hi-fi system and put on some gentle music.

"So, Mitchie, you going to show me what you can do. Is it alright if i make a mini routine and you do it?"

I nodded, so she carried on. "Right well, can you please do balancé, balancé, chasse derrière, chasse devant, petit jete, coupe, petit jete, plie."

"Right" I took in what she was saying, and within a minute, I was floating off.

"....Wow! Mitchie that was just....wow!" Speechless, I didn't know I had that sorta effect with my dancing.

"Thanks," I murmered, blushing.

"Like, you're really good. Madame is going to adore you!"

"I can only hope,"

"Oh shoot," Ella whispered, looking at the clock, "I gotta go,"

She scurried over to the edge of the room and grabbed her gym bag.

"So, meet me tommorow in front of the school and I'll show you around,"

"I'll be there,"

"It was great meeting you Mitchie,"

"Likewise,"

And with that she left. Well, not much in staying here alone. I grabbed my bag and made my way into the locker room.

I pulled out my brown and pink plaid skirt and plain white peasant blouse. I quickly changed stuffing my black leotard into the bag. Slipping on my brown flat as I left the changing rooms.

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall naturally over my shoulders. As I left the studio I looked at my phone to see that it was only 3:45.

I wonder if this town has an ice cream parlor...Walking up the street saw a shop with an old-time ice cream display.

Making my way to it quickly, I walked inside, stunned my the sudden cold of the small building. I went to the counter, looking up at the menu of different treats.

"Can I get a fat-free and sugar-free vanilla?" I asked the teenage clerk.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned and saw Shane next to me. I internally groaned.

"Getting ice cream," I replied.

"That's not ice cream," he said to me before turning back to the clerk, "She'll have a chocolate sundae, with sprinkles,"

"No sprinkles," I refused.

"Extra toppings," Shane ordered.

I rolled my eyes, pulling out my money.

The ice cream sat on the counter ready. Frozen calories I tell you. Before I could hand the money to the clerk, Shane had beat me to it.

"I can pay for my own stuff," I told him.

"But I'm being nice and paying for you," Shane said, handing the annoyed clerk the money, "Keep the change,"

"Thanks," I said.

"It was nothing,"

Suddenly two more guy appeared on either side of Shane.

"Hey guys," Shane greeted.

"Yo Shane," the curly haired one said, "Who's the chick?"

"This is Mitchie. Mitchie, this is Nate and Jason," Shane introduced pointing to each one.

Jason, took my hand and placed a kiss on it, "Charmed,"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Is this the princess girl from yesterday?" Nate asked Shane.

Shane turned red, and pushed Nate, muttering something that sounded like, shut up.

I rolled my eyes, heading out the door. The nerve of some people. Since when do I act like a princess. At least I'm not some wheeling punk.

I got home, still nerked about that jerk. He doesn't even know me and he still has the nerve to talk about me like that.

I ran to my room and began to hunt through my closet for something that would impress the neighbors. Finally finding something suitable, I took out a black pencil skirt and a light pink blouse.

I slipped on a pair of pink kitty heels, brush my naturally straight hair, and put on a layer of light make-up. Eh, it'll do.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy" I went up to hug him.

"Hey sweetpea" He held me close and placed a kiss on my forehead. "How was the studio?"

"It was great dad, I love it. Thank you so much, I'm happy to be back dancing, and I made a new friend"

"That's really good hun. So you ready to go?"

"Yes, sure, let's get this thing over with"

"It won't be that bad. Come on let's go"

I grabbed the most important thing I will need tonight, my ipod. I also grabbed my phone and purse.

"I'll lock the door" I told my dad as he waslked outside. "Which house number is it?"

"5764"

"Okay, I'll met you there"

Once I locked up, I slowly walked down the street. Ugh...I so don't want to be bothered with this tonight.

I arrived at the house and knocked on.

Jesus, they take long at answering the door.

I heard the door knob jingle. Finally.

The door opened up. I slowly looked up, and the sight revealed....

"Hey I'm Mitch.....you!" I started nicely, but then scowled.

* * *

**Hey! There's chapter duex. Hope your liking it so far, yo do like it right? Thanks for the reviews and thanks Jade!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood shocked at the entrance of the doorway. I hadn't even gotten along well with this guy at the park, let alone in his own home. Maybe he thought we got along, but I didn't. He was a punk and his type is just a no in all of my books.

Shane chuckled, "Yeah, it's me," he moved aside an ushered me into his house, reluctantly I came inside.

"I didn't know that you lived here," I said, fixing my blouse.

"I told you that I did," he reminded me.

I made a small 'o' with my lips, a bit surprised that he actually did love across the street."Oh, I thought you were just following me," I blushed.

Shane laughed, "If it makes you feel any better, I would follow you home, Mitchie," he said, giving me a wink.

I made a face of disgust. He proved my theories right, he was just some low life punk. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's Michelle to you," I told him, stepping further inside and examining to small piece of house I could see. It was almost exact to hour house, then again I guess that is how all new places look like.

Suddenly my dad came through a different doorway followed by a beautiful brunette woman. My father smiled at me and Shane."Mitchie, Shane. I'm guessing you've met," he said.

I nodded, "Yeah, we actually..ran into each other yesterday," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Mitchie, you're father has told me so much about you," the woman I dubbed as Mrs. Gray said..

I smiled, "Thanks..wait, you guys know each other?" I asked, referring to my father and her.

"Yes, we actually work together at the firm. I guess by fate we ended living next to each other," he and Mrs. Gray laughed.

Yeah, some by cruel, twisted, sick fate.

"Shane, don't just stand there take Mitchie to the lounge room and introduce her to the others," Mrs. Gray said.

I felt Shane put his hand on my shoulder and I immediately wanted to shrug it off, but decided against it, not wanting to be rude. I was a guest in there home after all.

"Sure thing mom," Shane said, taking his hand off my shoulder and walking ahead of me.

He led me upstairs and into a lounge room.

"Hey, It's princess," I looked up and saw Nate laying on a bean bag chair next to Jason playing video games.

I scoffed at his supposed nickname for me. But it did make me think a bit, is this what people thought about me. I didn't really know how to feel about that.

"Miss Michelle, it's divine to see you again," Jason said.

At least someone was civilized in this gang of urchins. Nate slapped Jason in the chest before mumbling something to him about being a prick.

"Don't be rude Nate," a girl's voice said.

I turned around and saw a curly haired girl curled up on the sofa with her laptop, typing at the speed of light. Shane plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"This is Caitlyn, by the way. She doesn't say much, but when she does. She's kind of..outspoken," he smirked.

Caitlyn looked up from her computer and picked up a pillow on the floor next to her. She tossed it at him. Shane dodged it and laughed.

"You are such a douche," Caitlyn said, going back to her laptop.

"I'm Mitchie," if anyone cares.

"Interesting..you don't look like a Mitchie," Caitlyn said, eying me.

"Then what do I look like?" I asked curiously.

"You look like an uptight, anal compulsive girl. Sorry, there's no name for that,"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to respond to that kind of..comment.

"And you look like you went through your closet blind..and the whole, computer geek thing isn't appealing," I bit my lip, not believing that it had slipped out.

Caitlyn smirked and got up off the sofa, walking towards and around me, the sly smile still on her face. "She's got spunk. I like her," she stated, smiling sincerely,

For some reason, I sighed with relief. Did I actually care about someones approval for me? No way in hell.

"Kids, time for dinner,"Mrs. Gray said, standing at the door way of the room.

Thank God for her excellent timing, I couldn't stand awkward situations and this was getting just plain weird. Did my father actually expect me to make friends with these people? That wasn't going to happen. Hell would freeze over faster than that.

We all made our way to the dining room to where the other adults, who introduced themselves as the others parents were already seated.

Now really? So they expect me to become one of them? Oh. Please.

Dinner was passing by at a snails pace. The adults conversation remained strictly about their growing law firm and their upcoming cases and the others was about some competition. Safe to say, I was uninterested in either.

no one paid any mind to me. Of course this left me in my own little world, but I liked it better than having to participate in either conversations.

Luckily, it had came to an end sooner than I thought. It was either that or my world had slowed than sped up after that. But of course since the world was most definitely out to get me, the goodbyes took forever.

"So, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow Mitch," Shane said, handing over my jacket.

I swiped it away and glared at him. "It's Michelle," I reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever you say..Mitchie," he teased, earning a huff from me.

How could a person be so annoying when you barely even new them? "Wait..whoa. We go to the same school?" I asked, getting a simple nod from Shane.

I internally groaned and pulled him aside from everyone. "Listen up you little punk and listen well because I'm going to only saw this once. You are not to speak to me out of this gated community, got it? Not even a hello." I said firmly, not caring that it was not only extremely harsh but rude.

Shane crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed softly, "Whatever..Michelle,"

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by my father finally saying it was time to leave.

And boy, I could not get out of there fast enough.

--

"Hey," greeted Ella as soon as I got out of my dad's car. I was happy that she had offered to show me around, at least this way I wouldn't look like an idiot trying to find my way around.

"Hey Ella," I smiled.

"I want to introduce you to some people," Ella said, pulling me over to the fountain placed just a couple of yards away from the entrance of the school. "Mitchie, this is Tess, Peggy, Barron, Sanders and Jake," she introduced each person, smiling at me warmly as each of their names were called.

Now these were my kind of people, none of that punk stuff like last night.

Suddenly, the loud, obnoxious noise got louder as a car drove into the student parking lot, with none other than Shane Gray popping out of the sun roof. "Mitchie!" He called as the car drove by.

I instantly reddened, how dare he defy exactly what I had told him not to do less than twelve hours ago. I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice laughing coming form beside me, from the same people I was just introduced to a little bit ago.

"You know those losers?" the blond I now knew as Tess, asked.

"No. Of course not," I denied curtly.

"Come on guys, I think Mitchie needs to talk to her _friends_," Tess said, leading the group away.

Oh yes, I most definitely needed to talk to my 'friend'. And boy, was he going to get an earful.

* * *

_About time I updated this ;D Review._


End file.
